Warriors : Adoptable Stories
by Leafpelt of ThunderClan
Summary: Out of inspiration? Writers block? Well, friend, you've come to the right place! From dramatic, canon love stories to humorous, OC one-shots, we've got it all. See the first chapter for adopting rules and regulations. Thanks!
1. 1 - 3

**Leafpelt's Adoptable Stories**

So many ideas, so little time…

Hey guys! Okay, this is how this is going to work.

Interested in one of the story plots here? Great! Next step is to make sure you really want it. We all know it's no fun to write a boring story. Read over the summary and plot notes a few times until you have a detailed picture in your head of the story timeline, almost.

Leave a review saying you want the story. Please don't say 'I want to adopt [so and so].' Leave a _detailed _review briefly explaining what you're going to do with the story.

I'll check out your account. If I think you're capable of doing one of my plots justice, I'll PM you. If you have more than two stories going and neither have been updated within the last week, I won't let you adopt my story. Having a story on hiatus still counts in my book.

If I feel like you're a good person to adopt my story, I'll PM you. I expect one installment a week, unless you're _super _busy, which I can relate to.

WARNINGS:

If a story hasn't been updated in three weeks, I'll PM the author and ask them to take it down. Unless there's a sufficient reason that they haven't updated, it'll be put back on the market.

You can only adopt 2 stories every ten 'chapters.' Each 'chapter' will have three plots, so you can adopt 2 of 30 plots. If you finish a story completely before the tenth 'chapter' comes around, then you may adopt another one.

I haven't read Bramblestar's Storm, so if any of these plots are similar to the happenings in it, ignore that. XP I ordered the book and it should be here soon, though…

I KNOW:

I know, I seem strict, but I have all these rules so that it is fair to the serious adopters, and so that the less-serious ones don't get in the way of the serious ones. If that makes sense… Eh.

…

**Title: **Everyone I Loved

**Summary: **Dustpelt was devastated when his mate died to the Dark Forest warriors. He was even more devastated when Birchfall passed to Greencough. But he finally broke when Foxleap and Icecloud disappeared. How far will he go to get his two remaining kits back?

**Plot: **After Ferncloud died during the Dark Forest battle, Dustpelt used his three remaining offspring as an anchor to keep going. When Birchfall died, and then Foxleap and Icecloud go missing, he _snaps_. He travels hard and long to find them…but it's up to you if he does or not. I was thinking to throw in a romance, and have him battle internally with his feelings for Ferncloud and his love for _x _she-cat.

**Inspiration: **I re-read the Last Hope and thought that it was bogus that Dustpelt had so many kits and only…three or so were left. Then even though I thought it was bogus, this story plot sprung up. And here I am.

**Characters: **Dustpelt, Icecloud, Foxleap, Birchfall (main), Bramblestar's Storm characters (minor)

**Canon/OC: **canon, but with any OCs that he meets while traveling

**Genre: **adventure / romance

**Notes: **When adopted, please put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in the summary.

…

**Title: **The Silver Tiger

**Summary: **Ivypool knows that Dovewing is seeing Tigerheart. When the she-cat finally convinces Ivypool to come meet the tom, the silver-and-white she-cat falls for him. Ivypool battles with loyalty to her Clan and sister, while at the same time she knows that her and Tigerheart need to be together.

**Plot: **Ivypool meets Tigerheart. Cue the all-out sister battle. Oh gawd. Anyway, basically Ivypool falls for her sister's illegal mate, and tries to ignore it, but feelings win her over. Whether or not she ditches the idea of him or gives into her feelings, is up to you. I was thinking have Dovewing fall for Ivypool's current mate, who could be whoever, though I ship Ivy x Fox and Ivy x Mouse.

**Inspiration: **Reading a Dovewing x Tigerheart one-shot my friend wrote. Ivypool was pretty prominent in it. Here we are.

**Characters: **Dovewing, Tigerheart, Ivypool (main), Last Hope characters (minor)

**Canon/OC: **Canon

**Genre: **Romance / Drama

**Notes: **When adopted, please put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in the summary.

…

**Title: **Bramblestar's Internal Storm

**Summary: **Bramblestar thinks he and Squirrelflight have a calm, happy relationship. Then…things start to get choppy. Squirrelflight seems to fall for a rogue that just had joined the Clan, and suddenly she's expecting kits. She says they're his…but are they really?

**Plot: **Basically a rogue joins the Clan and Squirrelflight falls head-over-paws for them. About a moon later, Squirrelflight announces she's expecting kits…and that Bramblestar's the father. If they are Bramblestar's or the rogues'…that's for you to decide.

**Inspiration: **Thinking about…stuff. Eh.

**Characters: **Bramblestar, Squirrelflight, Chip [rogue] (main), Bramblestar's Storm characters (minor)

**Canon/OC: **canon with the OC rogue

**Genre: **romance / family

**Notes: **When adopted, please put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in the summary.

…

When stories get adopted, in the next chapter it will be listed. So if you want to adopt a story, make sure to check the next chapter to see if it's been adopted or not.


	2. 4 - 7

**Title: **Whitestorm's Revenge

**Summary: **Whitestorm was killed in the battle with BloodClan, by bone. He was stripped from his mate, kits, position, and life. Most cats thought he went to StarClan and lived out the rest of his time there, but did he? No.

**Plot: **Whitestorm was killed by Bone in the BloodClan battle, right? Yeah. So I thought 'why not make an after-story for him?' I thought that he would continue to hunt Bone in his dreams until he thought he got sufficient revenge. This would be fun because you get to write about StarClan and BloodClan, both of which I enjoy writing about. Maybe throw Bluestar in there and have her help Whitestorm, or something…maybe have Whitestorm fall for a BloodClan cat.

**Inspiration: **Re-read the last book in the first arc, which I forgot the name of. o.o

**Characters: **Whitestorm, Bone (main), StarClan cats, BloodClan cats (minor)

**Canon/OC: **Canon, with any OC BloodClan cats.

**Genre: **Action / Drama (I guess…?)

**Notes: **When adopted, put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in summary.

…

**Title: **Ravenpaw's Secret

**Summary: **Ravenpaw left because of Tigerclaw, right? Or did Ravenpaw leave for something else, something more important to him?

**Plot: **Ravenpaw left cause of Tigerclaw, right? Yeah…maybe that was one reason. I was thinking that Ravenpaw was seeing a cat outside of Clan borders and left to be with her. Maybe Tigerclaw found Ravenpaw and his crush together and threatened to kill Ravenpaw and his crush…and that's why Ravenpaw ran away.

**Inspiration: **Thinking of Ravenpaw, thinking of Graystripe, thinking of forbidden relationships, thinking of this.

**Characters: **Ravenpaw, Tigerclaw, Lilac [crush] (main), Fireheart, Graystripe (minor)

**Canon/OC: **canon

**Genre: **action / romance

**Notes: **When adopted, put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in summary.

…

**Title: **Brackenfur's Bravery

**Summary: **Brackenfur chased after Snowkit when the hawk grabbed him. What if, instead of going back to ThunderClan, he kept going after Snowkit? Join Brackenfur as he embarks on a journey that no-one has ever been on before, all for one kit.

**Plot: **Brackenfur followed the hawk that took Snowkit away from Clan territory. What happens? Will Brackenfur find the hawk and get Snowkit, or will he have been too late? That's for you to decide.

**Inspiration: **Snowkit one-shot.

**Characters: **Snowkit, Brackenfur (main), rogues, loners (minor)

**Canon/OC: **canon with OC loners and rogues

**Genre: **action / sadness

**Notes: **When adopted, put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in summary.

…


	3. 8 - 11

**Title: **Graystripe's Diary

**Summary: **Dewpaw of ThunderClan finds a diary written by Graystripe, a senior warrior in his Clan. What will Dewpaw find in there?

**Plot: **See above. xD Dewpaw finds a diary, written by Graystripe, and decides to read it. What's in there?

**Inspiration: **Eh.

**Characters: **Graystripe, Dewpaw (main), Bramblestar's Storm characters (minor)

**Canon/OC: **canon

**Genre: **humor / comedy

**Notes: **When adopted, put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in summary.

…

**Title: **Torn Down

**Summary: **A horrible storm like never before wrecked the lake territories, leaving most cats dead, and the rest homeless. What will the survivors do? Will the Clans die out, or can the remaining cats build them back up?

**Plot: **Horrible storm wrecks Clans, only a few cats are left, maybe one or two from each Clan. What will they all do to fix the wreckage? Will they move away or clean up the territories?

**Inspiration: **Got a massive snowstorm at our house. XD Storm – destruction – Tigerstar – warriors – this

**Characters: **Reedwhisker, Minnowtail [RiverClan survivors], Amberpaw, Dustpelt, Squirrelglight [ThunderClan surviors], Tawnypelt, Tigerheart [ShadowClan survivors], Breezepelt, Sunstrike [WindClan surviors] (main), OC rogues/loners/kittypets (minor)

**Canon/OC: **canon, with OC rogues, loners or kittypets

**Genre: **action / horror

**Notes: **When adopted, put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in summary.

…

**Title: **Minnowtail's Doubt

**Summary: **Minnowtail of RiverClan has always had her sights set on becoming deputy. When Mistystar became leader, she was sure that she'd be chosen. After all, she's skilled, smart and experienced. The only question that remains- why did Mistystar choose Reedwhisker?

**Plot: **How far will Minnowtail go to become deputy? Will she…kill Reedwhisker, or wait her turn? Will she fall for the tom? You decide. A lot of cats just thought Mistystar chose Reedwhisker because he's her son…as did Minnowtail. Family over Clan, apparently…

**Inspiration: **RiverClan…Reedwhisker…yup.

**Characters: **Reedwhisker, Mistystar, Minnowtail (main), TLH characters (minor)

**Canon/OC: **canon

**Genre: **No clue. Romance if you have Minnowtail fall for him.

**Notes: **When adopted, put 'Adopted from Leafpelt of ThunderClan' in the description.

…


End file.
